Mundy kidnaps The Angry Video Game Nerd and Melt Him Down into Meat and Gets Grounded
Mundy kidnaps The Angry Video Game Nerd and Melt Him Down into Meat and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 18th 2019 Transcript At the park, Mundy was dismayed. Gelman: Man! I really hate that The Angry Video Game Nerd, he is still on YouTube for nearly 15 years! What shall I do? Then Mundy thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to melt The Angry Video Game Nerd down into meat! Then Mundy picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Mundy: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Mundy! What can I do for you? Mundy: That f***ing nerd The Angry Video Game Nerd is still on YouTube for nearly 15 years! Can you come over here to melt The *F***ing nerd down into meat! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. Ratchet came up to Mundy Ratchet: Okay Mundy, let's go hunt The Angry Video Game Nerd! Gelman: Yeah! Let's kidnap him and send him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Mundy and Ratchet went off to find The Angry Video Game Nerd, and then they confronted him. Mundy: Hey Nerd! AVGN: Huh, what do you f***ing want for me now?! Mundy: You have been on YouTube for way too long about nearly 15 years! How dare you! That's it, I'm giving you a punishment! And who's behind me?! AVGN: What?! Who's behind you?! Mundy: Phineas T. Ratchet! AVGN: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: That's right, Mundy brought me here to help him and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat for having on YouTube for too much longer, that Mundy hates! AVGN: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! Ratchet: Too bad! Me and Mundy are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Mundy: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! and Mundy picked up The Angry Video Game Nerd, and carried him around the town. Kristin was kicking and screaming AVGN: (Kidaroo's voice) RATCHET, MUNDY, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU *F***ING TURDS! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go, and no foul language! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Mundy: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet and Mundy arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place the Angry Video Game Nerd on the conveyer belt! Mundy: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet and Gelman carried Kristin up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Mundy on the conveyer belt. Mundy: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, nerd! Mundy: Yeah! Say goodbye, nerd! Then Mundy was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop her! Shred her to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! AVGN: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Mundy: That's right, Choppers! Shred her to pieces! The Choppers began to shred The Angry Video Game Nerd to pieces. AVGN: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then AVGN was in pieces, and then all the remains of AVGN were conveyed towards the furnace. Mundy: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The remains of Mundy went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet and Mundy looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet and Mundy cheered. Ratchet: Yay! The Angry Video Game Nerd is dead for good! Mundy: Yay! No more The Angry Video Game Nerd! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now AVGN won't revive anyone ever again. Mundy: Yeah, he won't get anyone grounded ever again - not even my friends Lawson, Gelman or Skeens! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! Ratchet and Mundy ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet and Mundy shook hands Mundy: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Ratchet: You're welcome, Mundy! Mundy went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back home (We see Mundy's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Mundy's dad: (Scary voice) Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, get over here right now! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's dad was furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap The Angry Video Game Nerd and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! And Also it was Kosta Karatzovalis' favourite YouTuber. Mundy: But dad, The Nerd deserves it for being on YouTube for nearly 15 years. Mundy's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap The Angry Video Game Nerd and melt him down into meat! And I told you this before. STOP, KILLING, INCIDENT, LIVES. That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you have Mundy, to kidnap The Angry Video Game Nerd and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But mom, The Nerd deserves it for being on YouTube for nearly 15 years. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap The Angry Video Game Nerd and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! (Ratchet went to his room, crying) Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Mundy and Chopper Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Paul as Angry Video Game Nerd and Chopper Brian as Chopper Young Guy as Forge Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Kidaroo as Angry Video Game Nerd's screaming voice Scary voice as Mundy's dad's angry voice and Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos